This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of plum, Prunus salicina ‘Suplumthirtysix’. The variety was originated by hybridization, being first hybridized and selected by David Cain. The new variety was first evaluated by David Cain and Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. The new variety is characterized by heavy and consistent production of large (approximately 70 mm), reddish-black skinned, late season (late August) fruit. The fruit is elongated, often having a prominent tip. The fruit flesh is amber-colored with a crisp, very juicy texture, aromatic flavor, high sugar content (approximately 19° brix), and low acidity.
The seed parent of the new variety ‘Suplumthirtysix’ is breeding selection ‘90P-072’ (unpatented) which was selected from a progeny of ‘Queen Ann’ (unpatented) crossed with pollen of ‘Simka’ (unpatented). The pollen parent the new variety ‘Suplumthirtysix’ is breeding selection ‘90P-070’ (unpatented) which was selected from a progeny of ‘Angeleno’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,747) crossed with pollen of ‘Simka.’ The parent varieties were first crossed in March 1996, with the date of planting being February 1997, and the first flowering being in March 1999. The new plum variety was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in 2001, by budding onto ‘Flordaguard’ (unpatented) rootstock.
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtysix’ is similar to its seed parent ‘90P-072’ in most characteristics. However, the new variety ‘Suplumthirtysix’ can be distinguished from its seed parent in that its fruit ripens approximately two months earlier and is larger than the seed parent (approximately 70 mm compared to approximately 58 mm for ‘90-072’).
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtysix’ can be distinguished from its pollen parent, ‘90P-070’ in that the new variety ripens approximately three weeks earlier and has elongated fruit compared to round fruit of ‘90-070.’
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtysix’ most closely resembles the commercial plum variety ‘Flavor Heart’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,608), but may be distinguished from ‘Flavor Heart’ in that the new variety begins harvest approximately 10 days later and has skin color that is reddish-black compared to the black fruit skin of ‘Flavor Heart.’ The new variety ‘Suplumthirtysix’ ripens at about the same time as the comparable variety ‘Angeleno’ but has a larger fruit size (approximately 70 mm compared to approximately 58 mm for ‘Angeleno.’
The new variety ‘Suplumthirtysix’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, budding onto ‘Flordaguard’ rootstock.